Faye's Goodbye
by La Mort Kage
Summary: In the last moments, what will you think of? Your friends? Your past? Your regrets? Never regret, it is the last thing you can ever truely do.


"Was it all just a dream? Nah, more like a nightmare. I can't believe that was real. It couldn't be. So it wasn't. I'll just believe that it wasn't real, and the truth will go away and be replaced by what I believe in. It just has to."  
  
)~((~))~(  
  
"When all the lights go out, you know what to do?" The weight of the gun in my hands is comforting, something familiar. I nod and quickly press myself against the wall as another round of gunfire slams into the other side.  
  
"Just go already!" He nods and runs between the gap that the doorway creates, and shoots towards the metal box that controls the power. Everything goes dark, and I'm ready. I move to the gap and use the meager amount of light left from the high, dirty windows to aim. Two gunshots and the Bounty Head falls to the ground, clutching his shoulder. I wipe the blood off my leg and run over to him, rendering the guy unconscious with a few hits to the head.  
  
"Nice." I glance up and smirk. I would've made a smart-ass comment, but I figure that it'd be better to cuff the Bounty Head first before I celebrate. I made that mistake earlier, and it cost us another two more hours to find this guy. Pretty good bounty on him too, so I'm not losing him again.  
  
"Thanks." I think I really mean that. Whatever food we buy because of this guy's bounty will be extra yummy, for sure. I smile and kick the guy again for good measure. Oh yes, victory is sweet.  
  
)~((~))~(  
  
"Those were the good times. That's what I want to hold on to. You have to be wrong, and my intuition, he just can't go and die on us. That lunkhead. How could he do this? He tells me to come back, just so that he can go off and die? How? Why? It must've been her."  
  
)~((~))~(  
  
"If you see Spike again, tell him I'll be waiting for him there. That's all; he'll know what it means." How? Was this? I- I'm not sure, but I think that she might be...  
  
"Tell him that I'll keep waiting."  
  
"But why?" I'm whispering. Am I scared? Am I just startled? Why do I feel like I can trust what she says?  
  
"See you later, Faye Valentine." She's driving away. What can I do? I have so many questions, and I don't have any time!  
  
"Hey, wait!" It's too late, she's turned the corner.  
  
"How do you know I know Spike?" I yell out my questions anyway. I have to. Maybe the empty road or the blue sky can tell me what I want to know. But I don't get any answers. Nothing except the whistle of the wind and some pointless talking. I won't find any more answers here. I'd better head to Tharsis; maybe I'll even tell Spike her message.  
  
)~((~))~(  
  
"And he's gone for her, I bet. To avenge her, or some stupid thing like that. Men. They're all the same. Especially Spike. He said that... it doesn't matter what he said. He's gone. Whether he comes back or not, I know I'm never going to have a home here anymore. I wouldn't want to stay here anyway. Who- who needs him? I don't. I don't! I- I don't."  
  
)~((~))~(  
  
"Since then, I've been seeing the past in one eye, and the present in the other." He's so close, TOO CLOSE! Haven't you ever heard of personal space?! But... it's not so bad. Maybe. Possibly. Hopefully? His eyes really are different colors. I wonder which one is the one he lost.  
  
"So I thought I could only see patches of reality, but never the whole picture." I'm having trouble breathing. Is it because of him? Am I really so weak to fall for this pig?! I think the answer might be yes.  
  
"Don't tell me things like that... You've never told me anything about yourself. So don't start now." He's doing this because he knows that he's going to die. He's just telling me so that it's off his conscience. I can't stand this! Does he think he's the only one with problems?  
  
"I felt like I was watching a dream I could never wake up from." How can he say that? Why is he smiling?  
  
"Before I knew it, the dream was all over." He is. He's just gonna walk away, and expect me not to care a bit. I never knew I was this good at acting. I have to stop him. The longer I delay him, the longer until he leaves to go die.  
  
"My memory, finally came back." He stopped.  
  
"But... nothing good came of it."  
  
)~((~))~(  
  
"That was the last time I spoke with him. Now I'm just sitting here waiting. I don't know what for. My arms feel so weak, and my legs are numb. I can't run away this time. What do I do Jet?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I wonder where Ein and Ed are. They left us when we were on Earth. They left me too. When are you going to leave me Jet? I don't belong here. I don't belong now. I should've died, but I didn't. Why am I not dead Jet?"  
  
"I don't know Faye, fate is never kind. You just have to grit your teeth and bear it. You gotta keep going. You know that's what Spike would've wanted."  
  
"Don't say things like that! He's not dea-"  
  
"Faye? Faye, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Spike. He- he- oh Jet!"  
  
"Hey, what's wrong? Stop bawling and tell me what's going on! Is Spike..."  
  
"I'm sorry, so, so very sorry. I've been nothing but a pain."  
  
"Hey now, shush. Don't say things that aren't true. It's gonna be okay, don't worry. You just sit down."  
  
"Jet- I- can't- stop- crying."  
  
"Don't stop Faye, just let it all out. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright."  
  
Stop lying to me. I know things will never be alright ever again. 


End file.
